


Three Cs

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [162]
Category: Glee
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: It's been a long time since they did it rough, so Cody is determined to make Leo angry and set him off. The consequence, as planned, is a very rewarding punishment.





	Three Cs

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an AU from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> Some time ago Liz and I - as everybody else on the planet - came across "50 shades of Grey" and we thought it was crap. Then we saw the movie and that too was crap. The next step was, obviously (for us), to create a BDSM!AU for the Leo-verse, driven by the evergreen feeling that we can do it better. And so we did.  
> What you need to know: Leo and Cody meet and find out that vanilla sex is boring, so they start a D/s relationship but they need guidance and they find it in Blaine, a professional dom with a blog on BDSM, who becomes their mentor in the scene. In this particular story they are way down the road, a TPE has been established and now they're dealing with it.
> 
> Also, this story had been originally written for the 12° Italian Porn Fest.  
> But, as I realized too late, I couldn't use it because only stories in italian are allowed (yeah, I know, it was in the fest title). Still, the story was already written, so here it is.

The handcuffs bite into his wrists every time he moves. Leo pulled the chain so tight, tying his hand to his ankles, that his shoulder blades ache. It's the sweet kind of pain that always threatens to tip Cody over before they even begin, forcing him to press his thighs together and to moan softly.

“Quiet.” Leo's voice is lower than usual now, darker. Cody can feel him behind his back deliberately taking more time than he needs to prepare himself. Just the sound of Leo's jacket being placed on the armchair is sending shivers through his naked body.

It was one of those nights. Cody was restless and bored – as he sometimes gets when they go too long without being a bit rough – and he could feel there was something waiting to happen in the air as it was utterly electric. Their every move was tense and controlled as if they were afraid that a wrong gesture would set them off the wrong way. Cody waited for Leo to go to the bar and got to the dance floor without asking for permission first. And once he was there, he made himself available. His collar instantly turned into a meaningless accessory when the rest of his body so clearly said _take me_.

Leo had left their glasses on the table untouched and stormed the dance floor without saying a word. Cody had felt his rage in the way his fingers had closed around his naked arms, pulling him away from the three men sandwiching him between them. Leo had put him on a leash and yanked him all the way out of the club so that everybody could see him and know what he had done. Cody hadn't fought the urge to plead him to stop. _Master, please, I beg you. I'm so sorry. Please._ The moaning undertones in his voice asking shamelessly: now make me pay.

Leo ignored him during the ride home – enough to make Cody ache in all the right places – and then he literally threw him inside the house the moment they got there. It's been a matter of pushing and pulling, tearing his clothes off his body without a word since then. Leo chose the rougher handcuffs among the ones they have without Cody asking several times for them, which say something on how this is going to go down. He might be in that awful state of mind where he really wants to hurt Cody – which is not right nor fair – but Cody is willing to take the risk if, in the end, Leo gives him what he wants instead.

The bed creaks and Cody squeaks in surprise. “I said quiet,” Leo repeats, slapping his ass. The sudden sharp pain makes him wince. He tries to move away, but the chain gets taut almost immediately, showing him that Leo didn't leave him any wiggle room. He wants him still and exactly where he put him. Cody is there to be used, for Leo's pleasure only – which is exactly what will give pleasure to him too.

Leo grabs his legs and forces him to part them. The chain pulls at his wrists again, painfully. Cody can't help but whine a little. “If you don't shut up, I'm going to gag you,” Leo says, irritated. He places a hand in the center of his back and presses his whole body down. Cody can feel the silk of his shirt against his naked skin and shivers. “I want to see your mouth water while I fuck you as it always does. So, if you force me to cover it up, I will get very disappointed. And, trust me, you don't want that tonight. So, for the last time, I'm going to tell you again what you're going to do and, once you'll have your orders, you will nod to your Master, like the pretty doll you are.”

Cody waits for him to stop talking and nods diligently, making a show of it. A gag in his mouth would certainly help him drool, but Leo wants to see him do the same thing without easy aid. He knows perfectly well that Cody will salivate the way he wants him to if touched the right way. That's what Leo likes most. The idea of trigger something like that and makes a mess of him in every way.

“Good.” Leo massages him this time; one hand covering the whole of his ass, his middle finger probing at his opening bluntly, daring him to make a sound again. Cody bites down at his lip. “Since you ignored my voice the whole night, yours has no value anymore. You are going to stay quiet and completely still until I'm done with you. Nod that you understand.”

Cody nods again, his ass twitching as Leo pushes a second finger inside. His Master stands right behind him, not touching him in any other way, which is a torture for him. Feeling his warmth a few inches away and not being able to have it on his body is painful and fills him with a desperate longing. He's used to have Leo's hands on himself almost every minute of the day, caressing and holding and groping, as Leo can hardly control himself when he's around. So, even a few inches away feel like miles right now.

Leo's fingers curl inside his body and he crashes a moan between his clasped lips. He rubs himself down on the blanket, going after what pale excuse for release he can get. Leo keeps thrusting his fingers inside him, relentlessly. He doesn't give him any time to adjust to the feeling. Cody would like to tell him to stop, to go faster, to kiss him already, to bite him, and most of all to ditch his fingers for his cock as he can't take this any longer. But he keeps quiet, his mouth pressed hard against the mattress, his hands closed tight into fists.

The end of this torture comes with a kiss on his nape. “Very good,” Leo praises him, his teeth scraping the skin of Cody's neck left wet by the kiss. “Now, that's my slave. Obedient. Quiet. Ready.”

Cody closes his eyes as Leo kisses his way down his back and he shivers violently when his lips close around his opening for an open, wet kiss, his tongue following his fingers' trail. Leo chuckles, “You like that, don't you?” and Cody nods eagerly. Ignoring the aching pain in his shoulders, he pushes his ass up for another kiss that doesn't come.

“Don't be eager,” Leo says, spanking him hard. “You don't ask for it unless I tell you to.”

Cody nods and Leo's hand lands again on his ass, this time massaging it tenderly. Between his own desire pulsing between his legs and his skin burning and sore, Cody can hardly catch his breath. He listens to the zip of Leo's pants being pulled down with deliberate sluggishness, the rustle of his pants being pulled down. As every time they go out, Leo was dressed to impress – one of the best looking Masters in the club, parading the most desired sub, that's what Blaine said – and his fancy clothes, it seems to Cody, make more suggestive sounds than his everyday jeans. Or maybe he's just dying for it.

Leo seems to read his mind because he grabs his ass with both his hands and opens him up, his thumbs teasing his opening. “Part your legs,” he orders. Cody complies, trying very hard not to look eager and failing miserably. He hears Leo snorts, just the right side of mean.

As he presses his body between Cody's legs, Leo forces his thighs even more open, pinning him down on the mattress. The position is extremely uncomfortable for Cody, almost painfully so, but he barely notices as Leo thrusts himself hard inside of him, one, two, three times quickly to make room for himself in the fastest way possible. Cody moans this time, hoping Leo will let this one go.

“Good boy,” Leo praises him again as he leans forward to leave another kiss on his neck. “Take it all in.” Cody's body gives in right away, shifts and relaxes to accommodate Leo's cock until his hips are slamming against his ass. There is nobody in the world that could talk and use him like this without breaking him, but he trusts Leo so much that he can come undone in his hands knowing that they can make him anew. 

Leo kisses his nape again, and then his neck. Grunting in his ears, he closes his fingers around his hips, keeping him still as he pumps into him with quick hard thrusts, barely coming out of his body. Cody longs to claw at the sheets to anchor himself to something. He feels lost and overwhelmed between his own desire and Leo's threatening to crash him. The order comes together with Leo's fingers around his aching and throbbing cock. “Come.”

It only takes two strokes of his much bigger hand and he complies, trained to satisfy his Master's every wish. He's allowed another lustful moan that gets lost in Leo's own sounds of pleasure as warm shivers run through his body. Another kiss and an animal bite at the base of his neck and Leo releases himself too, filling him up. Cody smiles knowing Leo will ask him to stand later, just to see it dripping down along his leg. And then his silly sounds will make Cody laugh.

“Are you alright?” These are Leo's first words when he comes back to earth. He stands up, carefully coming out of him. His hands already working quickly to free him.

“Yes, just a little bit sore,” Cody says, honestly.

Leo takes off his anklets and handcuffs and carefully helps him stretch his arms and legs. “You have some blood on your wrists,” he notices, observing the wounds. Cody is relieved and proud to hear calm in his voice. It has taken them a long time to get to the point where Leo can draw a little blood from him without panicking. “I'll go get a few things, don't move.”

His voice has changed back again, and despite still being assertive, it carries those softer undertones that say they're out of the scene. Cody relaxes on the bed, his legs parted and abandoned on the blanket and his arms carefully folded to pillow his head. It's been very satisfying sex and he knows what lies ahead are cuddles, comfort and candies, which will make this an even more satisfying night.


End file.
